A New Light: The Beginning rewrite
by piper5381
Summary: Hey guys, rewrite of old with more chapters/better story. Same story line. Natsuki and Shizuru live crazy lives as Otome, so what happens when Aishu, and little stubborn orphan girl gets involved? Will she learn that family is not so bad after all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"_Train 429 now leaving for Windbloom!_"

A young, brunette female sat quietly in her seat as she gazed out at the semi-busy station. Although she hated the idea of living at the orphanage, she wasn't very thrilled at being shipped off to a new foster home either. She had already been to five different others since she was born and was not up for another. It only meant more trouble for her.

"_At least it's only for the summer…_" she thought to herself. She had known from the beginning that it was only going to be for a short time, but that did not stop her from fighting with Ms. Fumiko, the woman who ran the orphanage, for almost a week on being sent away. This monster of a woman did not care, however. For some bizarre reason, this woman hated her, sometimes even siding with the other kids when she got teased. So, the more she fought, the more pleasure she got out of sending her away. She finally quieted down about the situation when Ms. Fumiko smacked it out of her a few times. She grimaced at the thought, rubbing her right arm which was still bruised from yesterday's beating. That would definitely be one thing she would not miss. Fights were not supposed to happen in the household, but no one really paid attention to that rule when it came to her. Just yesterday, an older girl punched her, so she fought back, but in the end, as usual, she was the one who was always in trouble, and Ms. Fumiko made sure she knew that by adding in a few more smacks for good measure.

Trying to shake the thought from her mind, her baby browns looked down at the paper tag she had been wearing around her neck.

"_Aishu Hinamori. Age: 10. Destination: Windbloom. To be picked up by Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola."_

Wearing this, she felt like more of a package than an actual human being. She was always getting marked with some kind of tag and shipped off from place to place…

It was in that moment, while lost in her own thoughts that her body suddenly jolted forward. This would be her first time actually leaving Aries for a foster home. That there unnerved her slightly, but she shook it off, and with one last look at the city, the train began to pull away. As it did, a sinking feeling passed through her chest.

"_Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well?_"

Probably because it never did. There was no point in looking at the bright side of this, or in anything for that matter. Thinking negatively upon entering a new situation would only make the heartbreak of an ending so much easier to deal with. It was the best way to go about things.

When the train station was out of sight, she let out a small sigh and sat back in her seat. Pulling over a black messenger bag that was beside her, she dug through and pulled out a letter that was sent from her soon-to-be guardians. Glancing down, she read over the neatly inked words for what was probably the hundredth time. Don't ask her why she was always reading it. She just did.

"_Dearest Aishu,_

_ My name is Shizuru Viola, and my wife, Natsuki Kruger, is beside me as well as I write this."_

She stopped reading for a moment. There are a select few who might find that a woman having a wife was a bit odd, but she was not one of them. She had seen it before. Not to mention, one of the older girl's back at the orphanage said it was normal thing for those who chose the path of an Otome like the two she would be staying with.

"_We're both very glad you are coming up for the summer. Although we have never had a child stay with us before, I'm sure our time together will be lots of fun. I have a summer home out on the beach, which is where we will be staying that, so a mix of activities and relaxation will be available. We hope to make this a very enjoyable summer for you and look forward to your arrival in two weeks. See you soon._

_Shizuru and Natsuki._"

After reading, she pulled out the picture that had come with it, the back telling her who was who. Shizuru, who was a light, brunette woman wearing a purple dress was standing beside and holding Natsuki, the dark-haired one, who was wearing a blue jacket and simple black pants. The two of them were standing in what looked like an office. Apparently, from what one of the girls had told her, they were both very famous Otome, Shizuru being what they called the "Graceful Amethyst" while Natsuki was known as the "Ice Silver Crystal." She learned Natsuki was also the principal of a school called Garderobe, which was where Otome were trained.

Her eyes scanned over the letter one more time, her mind racing slightly. Judging from what she read, they seemed like very nice people, but Aishu knew that game all too well. After getting hurt one too many times, she knew better than to fall for some really nice letter. She couldn't trust them. Her trust was just not given to anyone, It had to be earned.

Putting the items back into her bag, she curled up into the corner and looked outside. Perhaps if she knew a little more about them, she could determine if this trip was going to be a complete disaster or just a mild annoyance she would have to deal with for a couple of months, but, that's all she knew about them. They were just a pair of famous Otome. Quite honestly, she didn't even know much about Otome at all except from what the older girl told her, but it seemed that most of the other girls were a bit more knowledgeable about it. Upon hearing that she would be living with two such famous ones, a majority of the girls got jealous. She was picked on a bullied for weeks, all of them wondering why she, an outcast, was chosen. She really didn't get it either, and dreaded the whole affair.

"_What's so great about Otome anyways?_"

She didn't quite understand this. Up until a month and a half ago, she had never even seen one in her life.

"_And I kind of wish I hadn't._"

Leaning her had against the window, her mind travelled back to that day. It was the first time she had met an Otome, but in the end, was not very impressed. She was nothing like she was told…all graceful and sweet. It was quite the opposite actually. It started with her just being up in her room, brushing out her medium lengthed hair. She was thinking about how she would avoid some of the older kids when talk of visitors coming in made way through the household. Going down out of curiosity, Aishu found that the visitors were the President of Aries, Yukino Chrysant, and her Otome, Haruka Armitage. Just from watching, she noticed that this Haruka was nothing but loud, crazy, and slightly annoying…someone she did not feel like conversing with. Quickly losing interest, she grabbed a book from a bookcase in the main living room and went over to a nearby window, curling up close with the plan of getting lost in another world. For some reason, this action seemed to catch Haruka's eye , causing her to walk over and poke and prod at the girl while she tried reading. She was curious at why the child was so quiet. It was when Haruka pulled the book down did Aishu snap. Wrong move. When Aishu wanted to be left alone, she meant it.

"_Can't you see I'm trying to read? When someone ignores another, it usually means leave them alone! Apparently you did not get the memo. One would think someone like you would get that. Why are you two here anyways? You don't care about us orphans. Why don't you go do what your kind are supposed to, being so great an all. Then again, maybe it's just all talk. Maybe you're not even that great. I bet I could take you down anytime._"

And with that, she had run to her room. It wasn't her intention to get as snappy as she did, but she had woken up in a particularly bad mood that morning after a night of pillows and such being thrown at her. She had honestly wanted to be left alone, and to have someone, especially an adult, try to break her from her alone time…well…that did not flow well with Aishu. And now, with all of that said and done, one would think that she would be safe, but, to her slight surprise, Yukino and Haruka followed. She wasted no time in crashing on her bed and rolling over, laying in silence as she listened to an apology from Yukino followed by a series of questions after, in which, after a bit, she replied with one-worded answers. Even Haruka was throwing in a few questions here and there. When the two had finished, they said their good-byes and took off, Haruka mumbling something as she walked out the door…something about guts…

As the train continued on, she could feel her eyelids closing. Why those two had visited that day and questioned her the way they did was beyond her, but at that moment, she was too tired to really think about it. With having little to no sleep the night before, she figured now would be a good time to nap. In her mind, that would just make the trip go by faster. She just wanted to get where she needed to go, get it over with, and leave when the Summer was up. So with that, she curled up a little more and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Which gate is she supposed to be arriving at?"

Natsuki stood in the middle of the train station, scanning through the area as her wife, Shizuru, flipped through some paper work she had in her hands.

"Gate 19." The brunette replied, finding the information she needed. "Train number 429."

"Gate 19." Natsuki mumbled as the two started walking again. "Gate 19…" They had just reached Gate 13 so they weren't that far off. It wasn't so much finding it really, but more of getting there on time. Thanks to the crazy late afternoon traffic, they were running a bit behind schedule.

"There it is." Shizuru pointed out, the two of them making their way right on over. She took a peek at her watch as they did. "And with five minutes to spare."

When they arrived to where their new foster child would be dropped off, Shizuru calmly sat down on a nearby bench while her other half started pacing back and forth along the green colored tiles. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at this. Usually Natsuki carried herself in a mildly stern and calm manner, facing any new situation head on….but this was not a school related matter nor an Otome related one either. This was in relation to a single child…and child who would be living with them…and well, for Natsuki…

"Nervous much?"

Natsuki paused mid-step, almost jumping slightly at the sound of Shizuru's voice. She was lost in her own little world of worries and fear, and now slightly blushed at the fact that she was caught off guard.

"Well of course…aren't you?"

Shizuru shook her head.

"I find it exciting actually. The thought of being able to take in a child with no family makes me happy, even if it is only for a little while. It's a new adventure…and, an adventure we were considering anyways, remember? Aren't you just a little excited?"

It was true that the two were considering fostering a child and had been talking about it for the last few months now. She just didn't expect this kind of offer to fall into their hands as quick as it did.

With a small sigh, she walked over and took a seat beside Shizuru.

"Of course I am." She answered. "I think this is a great idea…even though this offer did come from that Haruka…"

"Ah, yes, it did." Shizuru said back. "She seemed very adamant that we take her in. Haruka said that she liked her spunk and her fighting spirit. A little feisty one she called her, and with a few adjustments, she would probably make a very good Otome, and well, you remember the other things she said."

"Yeah, I do…but still…'_spunk_'…_'fighting attitude'_…this is what worries me. Think about it. This is all coming from Haruka! You know how she is with you. What if this is some kind of punishment or something?"

"Punishment?" Shizuru asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Why would this be a punishment?"

"If Haruka is the one who suggested this child, one who is feisty and stuff, what if she is exactly like her? What if she is all loud and crazy, too? They didn't give us that much information about her…"

Natsuki rubbed her head.

"Another little Haruka running about…I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. It was no surprise Natsuki would worry about something like that.

"Though that does sound like something she would do, I don't think that is the case. Yukino was pushing this a bit as well, and Yukino wouldn't do that to us."

She flipped through the small pile of papers and pulled out a picture.

"Now just look at this." She said, holding the picture up so Natsuki could see. "Does this cute little girl look like she could be another little Haruka?"

Natsuki glanced over at it with another small sigh.

"Maybe you're right. Perhaps I am over-reacting a bit. You know me…I'm just no good with kids is all. I mean, sure, I deal with kids on a daily basis, but never on a personal level. What if she doesn't like me? I have a feeling she won't. She'll probably end up liking you more."

Shizuru tucked the picture away and scooted a little closer, linking her arm around Natsuki's and holding her hand.

"You'll do fine." She told her softly, leaning in to kiss her on the shoulder. "You'll be great with her. She's going to love you."

"But you know How I am, Shizuru." she whispered back, her eyes full of legitimate worry and fear. "I've never been good at showing my emotions or being affectionate with others. Being principal as well as one of the five columns, I have always had to keep my emotions intact and keep a professional manner around everyone. You're a lot softer than I am when it comes to affection…and much better with kids."

Shizuru unlinked their arms and pulled her into a tight hug. The warmth of her body seemed to comfort the headmistress a bit.

"You've always had a bad habit of over-thinking and over-worrying about situations, you know that? Just remember, this isn't school. It's vacation…just you, me, and little Aishu. So, just be yourself. It may be a little hard at first, but eventually, everything will come naturally. Remember too that you're not doing this alone. We're in this together, so I will be there to help you out when you need it."

This made Natsuki smile. She curled up a little bit closer to her wife and nuzzled her face into the brunette locks. She could be herself around Shizuru…just herself, and if she could do it with her, then with a child…

"You're right." She whispered. "I think we'll be fine…thank you…"

Shizuru pulled away slightly.

"They will be, I'm sure of it. That is, of course, as long as you don't have any of your crazy, stubborn, grumpy moments. You don't want to scare her away…"

"Hey!" she said, almost with a smile. "I don't have those moments. Well…at least not…all…the time…but still! I don-"

Shizuru cut her off by pulling her in close and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're right…" she said, pulling away again to whisper softly into her ear. "You don't always have those moments. There are times when you're not so grumpy or stubborn at all…times when you're very calm and…_very_ submissive."

Shizuru always knew exactly how to entrance Natsuki with a mere whisper of her soft, sweet voice, and now was one of those moments she was feeling entranced. Feeling that warmth breath against her neck, that honey-like voice of an angel…and all while in this state, she failed to realize that Shizuru's clever hand somehow made its way up her shirt…

"SHI-SHIZURU!"

Shizuru broke into a fit of giggles and pulled back. Getting Natsuki all worked up and going was a game that would never get old. Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but a voice over the intercom cut her off.

"_Train 429 now arriving to Windbloom._"

"She's here!" Shizuru exclaimed, standing up and pulling Natsuki with her. The two of them watched as the train pulled in and slowly came to a stop.

"This is it." she whispered, squeezing Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki's stomach was in knots. What if Shizuru was right? What if she did scare her off? She knew Shizuru was only teasing her, but she couldn't shake the thought from her head. Trying hard to do so, she shifted her mind into looking for the girl amongst the large crowd.

"I don't see her yet…" Shizuru said quietly. "I hope she got on the right train…and I hope she is all right. A little girl travelling that far by herself…then again, if she has that spunk, I am sure she is fine, but still, she…oh look! There!"

Shizuru was already in instant Mother mode with her little worries while Natsuki was still all worked up. How did she do it? Looking over the bustle of people to where Shizuru was pointing, her eyes finally spotted the little girl who mated the picture standing around in her short-blue sleeved top and a matching skirt. The little girl looked around for a moment before finally setting her eyes on Natsuki.

"Let's go!" Shizuru said excitedly before pulling Natsuki by her hand and leading her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Aishu felt very small as she made her way off the train and through the giant crowd of people. She constantly found herself bumping into others in attempt to find an opening. It also didn't help that she was just very small period.

"_One of these days I just need to grow…_" she told herself. Being so short and tiny, anyone could run her over. She was almost afraid she wouldn't find her way out, but after what seemed like ages, she managed to find an opening.

"_Finally…_"

Dropping her bag down beside her, she gave a small yawn and stretched. After spending the entire trip curled up and passed out, it felt good to do so.

"_Maybe now I can get some actual sleep for a while._" she thought, rubbing her eyes. The nap on the train was ok, but a night in a bed without items being stolen from her would be a godsend.

After a few moments, she peeked down at her tag.

"_Natsuki…Shizuru…_"

Looking back up, she peered through the crowd, looking for a sign that anyone out there recognized her, though through the giant crowd of people, it was hard to really tell.

"_Maybe they're running late._" she thought when she could find no one. "_Or maybe they forgot. They are famous Otome after all, right? Maybe they got so caught up in things that they forgot about me. Maybe they changed their minds. Maybe…maybe I could run away…_"

The thought was very tempting, but where would she go? Did she really want to go off on her own in a place she didn't know?

Knowing the idea was stupid, she continued scanning the crowd, and after a few more minutes of searching, her eyes locked with a set of emerald green ones.

"_Natsuki…_"

Shizuru was beside her, and moments gazes were met, they were on their way.

"_And it begins…_"

Bending down, she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, her nerves suddenly growing as the thought of them coming closer sank in.

"_Don't be so nervous._" she thought, her eyes still low as she fiddled with her bag strap. "_You've been through similar routines before. This one is no different._"

Sucking it up, she glanced back over in their direction only to find that they were gone.

"Huh?_" _Aishu looked around, slightly confused. "But…I just saw them there a minute ago and…ah!"

Taken completely off guard, she gave a slight jump when a pair of arms slipped around her waist, and before she knew it, she was wrapped into a tight hug.

"I found you…" a soft voice told her.

"What the…"

With her face beet red, she pulled away out of habit and turned to face the two of them. That was definitely not the greeting she was expecting. Most couples in the past just either shook her hand or what not, but this? She wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

"Shi-Shizuru-san…" she managed to stutter. "N-Natsuki-san. I was…I…"

She was at a complete loss for words. Now you might not think this was a big deal, but hugging and Aishu was like trying to fit a large piece of ice into a tiny little water bottle…it just didn't happen.

Unless of course, with enough warmth…you melted that ice…

"Geez, Shizuru. She's barely been here for five minutes and you're already scaring her."

"Awww…I didn't mean to…"

"_Oomph!_"

Without even seeing it coming, Shizuru grabbed Aishu by the shoulder and pulled her into a hug again.

"She's just so cute! Just look at her tiny little self with that dark brown hair and those big, brown eyes and-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah!"

Aishu had finally hit her limit. This entire hugging and complimenting thing was just way too much for her to handle. Who even did this on the first day? No adult was _that_ caring.

Pushing back away again, she re-adjusted her bag and crossed her arms over her chest.

"First off, let's set things straight. One, don't call me cute. I'm not cute. That's for babies, and just because I'm small doesn't mean I am one. Two, I don't do hugs. They're not my thing, and I don't intend to make them one."

Natsuki raised her eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude from stuttering to tough. There was the feistiness she was told about and worried slightly at seeing it. Shizuru, on the other hand, just giggled.

"Not one for hugs? We'll just have to see about that. If you truly think that way, you might want to keep an eye open then. I have a little habit of sneaking in hugs from time to time."

"Yeah…she kind of does…" Natsuki replied, scratching the back of her head. She had lost count of how many times Shizuru had snuck one in on her ever since they met.

Aishu could feel the heat rising to her face, though why she was getting all worked up over it confused her slightly. Did she kind of enjoy the little hug that was given even if it did catch her off guard? She couldn't remember the last time she got one, so perhaps…

"Y-yeah no, not happening!" she stuttered out. "I usually keep my guard up pretty well. It was just…a little harder this time…being surrounded by so many people and all."

"Excuse me."

Aishu turned at the sound of a male voice to find a conductor standing behind her. He walked past towards Natsuki and Shizuru with a pen and paper in hand.

"Well if it isn't the Graceful Amethyst and the principal of Garderobe themselves." he said with a smile.

Aishu could hear the people around her get excited as they finally took notice.

Shizuru simply smiled.

"Indeed it is. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." he replied. "Just needing you to sign this paper here claiming you picked this young girl up."

Shizuru took the paper and signed it before handing it over to Natsuki who did the same thing. When she was done, she handed it back to the conductor who in return bowed and gave a small wave.

"Thank you very much." he told them. "And have a good day." Before leaving, however, he faced towards Aishu and smiled.

"You're one lucky kid. These are very good people. You be a good girl now."

"_Just keep walking, weirdo._" she thought, simply ignoring him.

"You have a good day, too!" Shizuru replied, and just because Aishu's gaze was elsewhere, and well, just because she could, she quickly put her arm around her and hugged her once more. "And I would have to say we're the lucky ones. We have a cute girl staying with us this summer. I'm sure we will have no problems."

"H-hey!" she shouted, the scarlet color gracing her face again as she pulled away. "What did I tell you about doing that? And about calling me that! And…y-you…"

A mix of slight embarrassment of once again being hugged and the mild shock of the hug in general with a light touch of actually liking it had her stuttering again.

"Always on guard, huh?" Natsuki mumbled with a smirk. However, moments after, she realized she must have said it a bit too loud for Aishu was now shooting her with a death glare.

"Baka…" she mumbled.

Sensing slight tension, Shizuru quickly cut in.

"Well then! Shall we get your luggage?"

"You're looking at it."

She was silent, her eyes furrowing slightly as her gaze dropped to the slightly tattered bag, but only for a moment.

"Oh…well all right then! To the limo we go."

Before leaving, Natsuki, feeling a little guilty for her comment, quickly tried to remedy it.

"Hey…you've had a long trip, you know? Let me carry that bag for you."

"I slept the entire trip." she replied without even looking up. "And I'm ten, not two; I can take care of myself."

This comment actually made the blunette freeze for a moment. She wasn't expecting that kind of reply.

"I didn't mean to say…I was just…"

"We should hurry while we can." Shizuru said softly, intervening once more. She figured the first day would be a little rough, so it was best just to let little things go and have it run as smoothly as possible. "Just so we can beat the traffic."

She reached out and slipped her hand into Natsuki's, squeezing it a little to provide some comfort. She reached to do the same for Aishu, but all she did was back away and just followed.

"_Nice try._" she thought, stealing glances at the two of them as they walked. "_I told her that I don't do cute and I don't do hugs…what makes her think I want to hold hands?_"

Though, for the first time, someone actually offered and wanted to, leaving the ten-year-old a little unnerved, but she quickly shook it off.

After a few minutes of making their way through the crowd, they finally made it out of the train station and to the limo that was ready and waiting. Though her face was neutral and unchanging, she was slightly excited to see one. She had never been inside a limo before.

Before climbing in, Natsuki once again tried to be nice and offered to stick Aishu's bag in the trunk, in which she replied with a mere wave before crawling inside. She preferred keeping whatever goods she owned close. She knew you couldn't trust adults with anything.

Scooting to the far end, she purposely made sure she was on the opposite side of the seat and close to the window. Resting her head in the palm of her hand, she attempted to keep her mind occupied with what was going on outside, but was having trouble shaking off a few little things.

"_What is with those two? I'm stuck with one person who is happy, soft-spoken, and huggy and another who keeps trying to be nice and then just looks confused every time you speak._"

Well, she did reply rudely every time Natsuki tried to help, hence the confusion part, but she blocked that fact out of her mind. They were definitely not the type of people she was expecting to meet. In the past, most adults were either very confident or cocky, paid her no mind, or just plain old cold. This was a bit of a change from what she was used to. The system was really good at sticking her with not so nice families, so to see two adults trying to be nice…

"_Yeah, whatever. Don't get used to it. Adults are always so damn hopeful when it comes to new things. They'll probably start getting tired of me in a few weeks. Maybe I can get out of here quicker than I think._"

Though she had to admit…she could "yeah, whatever" all she wanted, but deep inside, this new type of attention was kind of…enjoyable. Even if it was just little things, it was little things she wasn't used to. It left her feeling awkward, but at the same time, it felt nice.

"_But don't lose focus. They may seem nice now, but that will change. Block it out, Aishu. You know that the only person you can depend on is yourself._"

After a few moments, she was joined by both Natsuki and Shizuru, who kept their distance much to her relief, and they soon were off. Aishu ended up getting lost in her own little world while the other two…

"She's fun, isn't she?" Shizuru whispered with a smile.

Natsuki sat back with her arms across her chest.

"Fun is not the word I would use to describe her. Do you see the way she's been acting? Every time I try to help she gets all defensive and rude and makes me feel stupid."

"Just give her some time. She just needs to get adjusted. She may act all 'I can do things myself', but she is still just a child. She'll come around. To be honest with you, I find how she acts to be somewhat amusing."

"Amusing?" Natsuki asked, a hint of confusion in her voice. "How do you find _that_ amusing?"

Shizuru just smirked.

"How, you ask? What, you don't see it? It's so very clear…a striking resemblance if you ask me."

"Resemblance to what?" she asked, peeking over at Aishu.

"Why… a resemblance to you of course!" she replied, amusement clear on her face. "She's just like you!"

"What!" Natsuki asked, snapping her gaze back to her wife. "What are you-She is not!"

"Oh, but she is! Didn't you see how she acted when I hugged her, getting all beat red and stuttery…and how she's playing Ms. Tough and unaffected? She's just like you were when we first met! You used to get all red and all worked up every time I gave you a little compliment or a simple hug."

"Hey! That's not my fault!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low. "There was never a simple hug or a little compliment! You attempts at saying something nice somehow would end up sexual, and your hugs would always turn out to be you trying to grab my boobs and-"

"And look at you now! Still getting all worked up...you're just so cute Nat-su-ki-chan…"

Shizuru could see the frustration on Natsuki's face as she turned and pouted, red as a tomato knowing Shizuru was right, but she would _never_ admit it.

"It's like having a little Natsuki around!" she whispered excitedly. "Awww…a little Natsuki. Isn't that cute?"

"No way in hell is that cute." She said through gritted teeth. "There's no way she's a little Natsuki."

Shizuru just giggled.

"Whatever you say dear." Somehow, she knew their lives were about to become more interesting with little Aishu around, and honestly, she couldn't wait. "Whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Though it wasn't as long as the initial ride there, the trip to the beach house was still a bit of a drive. This time, however, she was not at all filled with worries or over thinking things, for she was too busy soaking in the passing sites. Granted, she had seen her share of technology back in Aries, but it did not compare to what she was witnessing now. She almost didn't want to blink in fear of missing something.

After another half hour or so, they finally left the big city and entered a small town just outside of the beach. It was filled with houses of different shapes and colors, different shops, and different restaurants, and though the sun was just beginning to set, there were quite a few people roaming about. Eventually, they were let out at a boardwalk and continued on foot from there, her eyes still glancing back at different places. Would she be able to see some of them during her stay?

As they continued on, she let out another small yawn. Though she did sleep on the train, she still felt very tired. That tiredness, however, waned momentarily when her eyes fell on another great site.

"Wow…"

Near the end of the boardwalk stood, what Aishu thought, had to be one of the most beautiful houses in the world.

"_This_ is where we're staying?"

"It is." Shizuru answered, smiling. It was cute seeing the girl in awe. "You like?"

"Yeah…" she replied, almost inaudibly. Out of all the places she had stayed in the past, none was as exquisite as this. It had a somewhat diamond-shaped structure to it with large glass windows on either side, and with the night now setting in, the darkness that began surrounding them gave the house a comforting glow from the outside lights.

When they reached the entrance, Shizuru unlocked the door and the three of them stepped inside. Once again, Aishu was awestruck, for it was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Let us give you a little tour." Shizuru told her, Natsuki not too far behind. "Right now, you're standing in the living room."

Aishu explored the well groomed area, rubbing her hand gently over the cream-colored couch.

"_It smells like Spring…_" she thought, if that made any sense at all. "_Kind if like flowers._" She wasn't quite sure what kind, but it was something good.

"Over here is the kitchen…and over here…"

Aishu followed in silence as the tour continued, exploring the two bathrooms, where the closets were, a little sun room with a piano in it, and one last room. A room placed at the top of the stairs, first door to your right, and right next to Natsuki and Shizuru's bedroom…

"And this, my dear, is yours."

A funny little feeling travelled through her chest as the brunette opened the door for the three to step inside. It was an odd feeling, and she couldn't quite point out what it was, but…

"We just had it repainted not long after we found out you were coming." Natsuki told her. "I hope the color is ok…"

The color was more than ok! Blue has always been, and will always be, a favorite of hers, and that was the theme of her room. From the baby blue curtains that hung on her window that gave a beautiful view of the sea to the nice, to the soft rug that felt good beneath her feet. Looking around a little more, not only did she find she had her very own bed, but her own dresser, her own desk, and her own book shelf half filled with stories she probably never read. She always was an avid reader whenever she could get her hands on one.

"We will let you take this chance to settle in." Shizuru told her. "We know it's been a long day for you, so get comfortable. I'll be starting dinner very soon if you're hungry."

Aishu just simply nodded, too sucked into her new surroundings to reply.

"Just come down when you're ready." Shizuru said warmly before the two turned and finally exited the room.

Now alone, she placed her bag on a nearby chair and went to sit on her new bed, bouncing on it a little to get a good feel. Much better than the kind of mattress she was used to. It felt really soft, and it probably didn't have little springs sticking up from it either. Here, she would probably be able to sleep a little more peacefully. Here she didn't have to worry about stolen blankets or hair pulls or thrown items…nothing.

"_But don't get too comfy…it's not like you can keep it._"

This was a common thought process for the ten year old. After being scooted in and out for the last ten years, she learned not to call anything "hers", or get overly excited about things. They were only going to be taken away again. And she knew for a fact that this was only for the summer, giving her more of a reason to stay unattached.

"_You're just a guest. Don't forget that. You shouldn't be all happy and excited over it. Just because they seem very nice, and just because this is all so perfect…_"

That word stuck a cord in her heart, scaring her slightly. None of this could be right, for nothing was ever perfect for her. No matter how good things seemed, it would probably end on a bad note like all the others in the past. Yet, even with this worry in mind, she couldn't help but notice that there was something about the two women that made her almost veer from her normally resilient ways. Compared to how she acted with new people in the past, she was nice and didn't argue as much as she had. Just, something about them that made her feel…different. They were two of the nicest people she had ever met, and gave her a warm welcome she was not quite used to. From Natsuki trying to help out to Shizuru's sweetness, she found herself warming up a bit, and that wasn't normal…not normal at all.

"_Well maybe you should just deal with it for now…I mean, I guess it's ok to like it a little. Just don't be stupid. They will eventually end up like the rest of the adults I've been with…just…_"

She let out a small sigh. Now wasn't the time she felt like thinking about this, so, digging through her bag, she pulled out one of her two sets of sleep shorts and t-shirt, changed, and headed back down stairs, the thought of exploring a little more pushing back the negative thoughts she had for a bit. Entering the kitchen, she found that Natsuki and Shizuru had changed as well, Shizuru sporting a beautiful like, blue kimono-like robe whole Natsuki was much like herself, in a t-shirt and shirts. Choosing to not say anything, she headed to one of the sliding doors in the kitchen and let herself out, walking out onto the deck and stopping once she hit the railing. At this point, the sun had set, leaving her welcomed by many twinkling eyes above her. Seeing the sky decorated with a million stars to this extent was yet another first for the female. You didn't get to see too much of that in the city, but on the random nights she could see a good chunk, it always reminded her of one thing, and seeing the sight she saw now only increased that feeling.

"I always do love coming out here in the summer."

She jumped slightly when she heard the voice. She had been followed, and when she turned to look, she was slightly surprised to find Natsuki. She would have thought Shizuru would have been the one to follow. Still not really in the mood to talk, she went back to leaning on the railing and locked her eyes with the rhythmic ocean.

"It's always so peaceful….a nice little chance to relax." she continued. "Not to mention a nice chance to just get away from people."

Now this Aishu could relate to. Not really being a people person herself, she always wished there was a place she could run off to and escape, but being in an orphanage didn't give her many of those chances.

"I have to agree…this is a nice little get away spot."

A second voice came from behind, but Aishu didn't bother turning for this one. She was wondering how long it was going to be before she joined up.

"Though I love my duties as an Otome, I don't always like running around all the time nor being surrounded by so many people in the city. I very much enjoy my time out here alone with Natsuki."

She giggled a bit before speaking again.

"And now we have you, and we're so very glad we do. I think we're bound to have much more fun."

This comment made Aishu blush slightly. She prayed neither could see and did her best to ignore it, keeping her gaze on the sea. As she did, she got the urge to touch it, wanting to feel the waves against her skin. She was always one who loved water, feeling the need to be outside every time it rained. It just gave her a nice feeling and seemed to calm her on even the roughest of days. Looking back up at the jewel covered sky, she found herself, though the sea of stars was beautiful, wandering back to the reminder it served. A thought that she kept in the back of her mind always, and being so lost in thought, she failed to realize that Shizuru was now behind her. Before she knew it, a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"What the-"

"Shhhhh…"

Aishu could feel herself tense up, and when Shizuru pulled her in closer and nuzzled her head beside the girl's…

"Seriously, you're-"

"Shhhh…just stop for a second."

Aishu was not at all comfortable being in the position she was, however, was she uncomfortable because she didn't like it, or simply because she really did…

"_I don't like it…I don't…"_

Then why did it feel so warm? Why did that warmth seem so inviting?

"_It's too much. I really don't like it, nor do I need it, so why is she…_"

Or maybe she did need it and she was too afraid to admit what she thought was a weakness. The need to be held. The need for some kind of closeness. The need for attachment. There wasn't anything the child was attached to in her life, and every time she had tried to do so in the past, it blew up in her face, but right now, as Shizuru gave her that light little squeeze, she found the need for it growing. But she didn't need it…she couldn't…and this was happening way to fast in her mind. No adult could care for a child so quickly and so easily, like it was the most common thing in the world. No adult could do that, and she wouldn't let either of them think they could. She was independent. She could fend for herself. Just because she was with them didn't mean she needed to depend on them. She didn't need anything from them or want anything from them…however…if that was the case…then why did she not move from Shizuru's arms?

"_This isn't good. Move, Aishu, move._"

But she was rooted to the spot, her hands clenching tightly to the railing. It wasn't a till a little breeze passed her by, sending the scent of roses in her direction, did she loosen it slightly. It came from Shizuru…her shampoo…and for some reason, it filled Aishu with a bit of comfort, causing her tense body to even loosen up a bit. This wasn't so bad, right? It definitely wasn't terrible, and it did kind of feel good. Who was she kidding? She could deny her needing little things like this all she wanted, but deep in her heart, in a place no one could touch…

She felt Shizuru's face nuzzle in a little more, the soft voice that spoke pulling her from her thoughts.

"See…I knew you'd like it if you stopped moving long enough. I was wondering where that Aishu was…now I can see you."

As soon as those words left her mouth, something awakened inside of Aishu, causing her to tense right back up. She broke through her frozen stage and quickly pushed back and away from Shizuru.

"Aishu…"

"Shut up."

She found herself getting angry, eyeing both of the women with a glare to stay back.

"Just shut up. You see nothing…neither of you do. So don't go trying to play nice. You just met me. I know an act when I see one."

Both women stared back with worry. Of course it was not an act. Shizuru was generally a warm person, especially with children, and Natsuki too once given a little more time. They just wanted the girl to know she was welcomed and safe, that she didn't have to be all tough here. Shizuru was about to open her mouth to say so, but barely got a word out before Aishu turned and took off. Jetting through the house, she flew up the stairs and into her room. Slamming the door behind her, she fell back against it, her hands balled in fists as she cursed what had happened. She had weakened for a moment, letting her guard down from the "tough act" she had been using all day, explaining the words "I can see you."

"_They see nothing._" she said to herself, finally making her way to her bed. Not bothering with the blankets, she curled up in a ball on top and closed her eyes. _"They don't…and they know nothing, too. Who do they think they are? I only met them today, so why are they being that nice? Nobody hugs a kid that much…nobody just…_"

It just didn't make any sense…not to the girl who had given up on comfort and love a long time ago. She could remember yearning for it as a child, but as time passed and her heart kept breaking, she closed it up. She told herself there was no point in relying on others for love or comfort or anything. She told herself she wasn't allowed to.

Biting back a few tears, seeing as she was one who never cried, she curled up a little tighter, a wave or tiredness from the day kicking in as she did. Trying hard to push the thoughts from her mind, she finally fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well….day one has barely just ended and we already fail at the job."

They had both just finished dinner and were now relaxing in bed, the two propped up against some pillows. Natsuki had her arms held crossed over her chest while Shizuru lay her head upon the others shoulder.

"It kinda seemed like we were doing everything ok. It was all normal. I mean, nothing was_ that _terrible. It doesn't seem like she approves of us at all."

"She's just scared. " Shizuru told her. "She's just needs more time. It's like she wants to have that comfort of being safe and loved by someone, but she's too scared to face it."

"Well, look at where she grew up." Natsuki said back. "Yukino did a run on her history and it's not exactly a pretty one. She's been in and out of foster homes all her life, some of them not the greatest, and if not in a home, then she was back at the orphanage…who knows how she was treated there…"

Shizuru lingered on this thought for a moment, her heart breaking a little the more the more her mind wandered. After being in and out of different homes, Aishu probably felt very unwanted, and if she was mostly treated badly, she probably didn't trust others very well.

"What are we supposed to do?" Natsuki asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"The only thing we can." Shizuru replied. "And that's just to give her nothing but love…to make her feel as wanted as possible. She needs to be shown that she will be ok here and that she doesn't need to be afraid."

"And how are we supposed to that that when one, she won't listen to us, and two, freaks out over a simple hug?"

"By simply doing what we did today." She answered back. "Keep hugging her, keep being affectionate. Don't ever stop. No matter how hard-headed or tough she may act, in the end, she is still just a child, and all children, no matter who or how they are, all yearn for safety and love. I know she wants it. Before she pulled away, I could feel the tension leaving."

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at this.

"See, I told you that you'd be good at this."

Shizuru gave the woman's arm a gentle squeeze.

"You are, too. You'll see. She'll warm up to us both in no time."

Natsuki was hoping for this. Although she was terribly nervous and had no idea how to do this, she really did want the best for Aishu. She wanted the girl to feel at home.

"You know…" she said, a small smile creeping on her face. "You were right. She kinda is like me, isn't she? Little Miss Tough."

"That she is." Shizuru said with a smirk. "Yukino and Haruka were pretty smart in bringing her to us. What better way to help a child than to place her with someone who had a hard time in life as well, someone she can relate to."

"I did have a hard time." Natsuki told her. "I always felt so alone…so out of place. It was you who changed that. No matter what, you were always by my side."

Shizuru nuzzled into Natsuki's arm warmly.

"And I always will be. And we will both be by her side and show her she doesn't have to be afraid. You'll be able to relate to her and I will help by doing exactly what I did to you."

This sudden thought made the brunette giggle a bit.

"Well…maybe not _exactly_ what I did to you…"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled with a blush.

"You remember, don't you?" she asked, feeling playful now.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Oh really?" she whispered seductively, bringing her mouth closer to Natsuki's ear. "Well…maybe _this_ will remind you…" And with that, she gently blew into the blunette's ear, giving the woman immediate chills throughout her body. Before she had a real chance to protest, Shizuru was already kissing her neck, shocking the nerves even more.

"Must you?" Natsuki asked with a half-smile.

In reply, Shizuru pulled away and leaned back against the headboard.

"You really don't want to have some fun?" she asked with a fake sound of sadness.

Natsuki looked over at her lovers' body. Before climbing into bed, Shizuru had changed from her blue kimono robe and into a thin, black lingerie nightgown that came just above her thigh. She _knew_ Shizuru had done this on purpose for it was a favorite of Natsuki's. She loved the way it fit her lovers body, exposing every single curve the woman desired.

Shizuru saw the way Natsuki was looking, leaving her to smirk, and, just to be a tease, she lay down and pulled the blankets up over her entire body.

Natsuki couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight. Without any hesitation, she pulled off the covers and went after her. Reaching out, she pulled Shizuru's body close to her own, the natural warmth feeling good against her own, and after, she wasted no time in bringing Shizuru's head close to hers and placing a soft kiss on those lips, eventually making her way down the woman's neck. Her hand also found its way to Shizuru's chest, a moan of satisfaction as her reward. Soon enough, Shizuru's hand slithered beneath Natsuki's shirt and began softly stroking her stomach and side.

No matter how many times they did this, Natsuki always gasped at Shizuru's touch. This left the woman in a moment of weakness, and of course, Shizuru immediately took advantage of this. She placed a passionate kiss on Natsuki's lips, their lounges dancing with each other, Shizuru eventually reaching for her lovers shorts.

After a few minutes, she rolled Natsuki over and placed herself on top. Natsuki had been known for being the one who took control, but she absolutely loved it when Shizuru did so. She always knew how to make her body give in with a simple touch.

Stopping for a few moments, the two stared at each other, love and lust in their gaze. Now that the shorts were out of the way, things would be oh so much easier. Reaching underneath Natsuki's shirt again, she let her hand stroke across her chest, Natsuki in turn reaching up and pulling down the straps of Shizuru's gown. They wanted to be as close to each other as possible, no amount of clothing in the way, and after another exchange of passionate kisses, the two disappeared beneath the covers and danced into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Poke poke…poke poke…_"

It was a beautiful June morning, about two weeks since Aishu had arrived at the beach house. On _that_ particular morning, this little girl had still been tucked up in her bed, curled up comfortably beneath a thin blanket. When the sun began to peek into her room, her brows furrowed slightly as she slowly began to wake. That was not, however, the only thing trying to wake her that morning.

"_Poke…poke poke…_"

"Nyaa…."

The tiny brunette, after a few moments, finally gave a big stretch, yawning and squeaking as she did so. Rolling over, she curled up yet again, semi-conscious now. Though she would never admit it, she loved waking up to the sound and smell of the ocean, the warmth of the sun the first thing to usually hit her face.

"_Poke…poke…_"

And apparently, the sun was_ not_ the only thing touching her face that morning.

"_What the…_"

Something had been poking at her cheek. After rubbing it, she slowly opened her eyes. Now, if she had been more awake, she would have been much more aware of her surroundings, but seeing as she was all groggy and sleep fluffy, it took her a good minute to gain sight and process what was in front of her.

Well…more like…_who_.

"Well, good morning sleepy head."

….

"N-nyaa!"

Like a bat out of hell, Aishu jumped and shot from her bed, falling right out of it and landing onto the floor with a thump.

"Ow…"

Slowly sitting back up, baby browns peeked over the edge and stared over at the person who had decided to make themselves comfortable there this morning, her own eyes like daggers.

"What…do you think…you are doing…"

The taller brunette simply giggled at the reaction.

"I just thought it would be wonderful to come and personally wake you up myself!"

"Get…out…"

"But there's something I want to tell you!"

"Out!"

She quickly grabbed a pillow and launched it in Shizuru's direction, the woman easily dodging it.

"You know…you look absolutely adorable when you're sleeping, right?"

"I said out!"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep as well? It's just too sweet!"

"You little…"

Crawling back onto the bed, she reached for another pillow to throw at the other, but Shizuru moved much quicker, and before the younger girl could make her move, the woman gently tackled her onto the bed and began snuggling her up.

"Wh-what? Y-you…let me go!"

"But I can't!" she said, nuzzling the girl's cheek warmly. "I love holding you! It's not my fault you're so cute!"

"I am not cute!" she snapped, a blush on her face as she struggled to get free, but Shizuru had a good, firm grip.

"Aww, yes you are! You're just so tiny and adorable and those big baby browns are just so sweet! I could snuggle you all day!"

"No you can't! It's not allowed! Now get off!"

"But I really can't! You're just so snuggable, but, if you really don't want this, there _is_ something that could make me let go, but I don't know…"

"What?"

"Well…."

"Tell me!"

Aishu was desperate at this point, a battle between whether or not she liked this going on inside of her. The "not liking" side was obviously winning, so she would basically do anything to get out right about now.

"Well, very soon, Natsuki and I are going to go shop around the beach stores for the morning. We'd love it if you came along."

"What?" Spend the day with them? She had been avoiding them like the plague since her first night which, thankfully, was never mentioned. Now they wanted to spend the day with her? She did not like this idea at all, but, in the end, if it got her out of snuggles…

"Wh-fine! Fine! I'll go! Now move!"

"Will you let me buy you things?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to buy you things!"

"I don't think so. I don't need anything from you!"

Spending the day with them was one thing, but allowing them to purchase things for her? Oh no, that could not happen. She did not receive gifts well and did not like it when people attempted to do so. Granted, no one had ever really tried to buy her things much in the past, but the idea of it made her feel weird.

"You don't want me to buy you anything?"

"No!"

"Aww…well, ok then…" Pulling the girl closer, she snuggled her up a little tighter. "I guess I will just have to hold you all…day…long…" And with that being said, she nuzzled the girl's cheek one more time before placing a warm kiss on it.

Now this…this did her in.

"Ok! Ok ok!" Her face was redder than a tomato. "I'll go! I'll spend the day with both of you and you can buy me whatever, just get off!"

After giggling again and another light nuzzle, she finally let go and slipped off the bed

"One of these days, you will see just how adorable you are."

"I will not…"

Grabbing another pillow, she threw it at the woman again, still missing as Shizuru dodged it and backed out the door.

"We are going to spoil you so much today, Ai-chan! You'll have so much fun! We'll be leaving in half an hour or so. Oh, and breakfast is also ready if you are hungry."

"I'm not!" she said back, now walking over to the door. "I'm not hungry, I'm not cute, I will not have fun being stuck with you two, and don't call me Ai-chan!"

And with that, she slammed the door shut, pressing her back upon it and sliding down until she was sitting on the floor.

"_What_ is her deal?"

She thought that after her first night, the two would have left her alone for the most part seeing as recently, they had been keeping their distance a bit, but clearly there was still more coming. Now, normally, Aishu would be spitting and sputtering in anger at this point, but something kept her from doing so. A little nag in her heart. Could it be that there was a small part of her that didn't want the snuggling to end?

"_Impossible. Snuggling is for babies, and you are not a baby. Maybe you wanted this once upon a time, but not anymore. You can take care of yourself. The only thing they are trying to do is reel you in just so they can hurt you in the end. They really don't like you…"_

But for some reason, though she said it in her head, she had trouble convincing herself that was true for, despite the shock of it all, the precious events were kind of….nice. She woke up to someone wishing her a good morning and then snuggling. No adult had ever done that before, and then…

She slipped her hand over her cheek, the warmth from the motherly kiss still left behind.

With a small little sigh, she stood up, locating her bag and digging through it for a pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt, trying hard to shake off what had happened, but not matter what she did, no matter what thought she tried to push away, one thing remained. That warmth from the kiss on her cheek, even though she was too stubborn to notice it at the time, was also…on her heart.

* * *

"Ara! The weather is perfect! And the stores look like they are carrying a lot of cute things this year, too. Don't you think, Ai-chan?"

Cringing slightly at the name she did not wish to be called, she grumbled out a yes, keeping a slight distance between herself and the other two.

Seeing the child wasn't all that happy, Natsuki turned and faced her wife with mild confusion.

"Ne…how did you manage to convince her to come? She doesn't really look like she wants to be here."

Shizuru, bearing a long, white skirt and a purple tank top, simply smiled, slipping her hand into the blunette's.

"I didn't do much…I only woke up with her, snuggled her, and threatened to do so all day. Oh…I also gave her a little kiss on the cheek."

Natsuki snickered, smiling a bit as she looked back at the girl. Thankfully, Aishu's gaze was darting around at the scenery, so her glance was not caught.

"Threatening with snuggles. That's got to be the first time I have ever seen that used."

"Hey, it got her here, didn't it? I even got her to agree to let me buy her things. She deserves some spoiling."

"Wow…you're good…but do you really think all this will work? You think if we treat her well and such, she will ease up a bit?"

"I think so." Shizuru replied. "It's just gonna take a bit of time. She's a kid, and all kids want love and attention. She'll come around."

The three continued to walk along in silence, Aishu kind of lost in her own little world. They only stopped when Natsuki pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Like Aishu, she was sporting the shorts and t-shirt look, except her shorts were tan and she was wearing a black halter.

"It's around 8:30a.m. now, and we were planning for lunch around noon, so that gives us a good three and a half hours to play with. Wanna just start from one end and work our way down?"

"Sounds good to me." Shizuru replied. "Ai-chan?"

Aishu merely shrugged at this, wanting nothing more than to get this day done and over with.

When all were in agreement, the three entered the first store and worked their way down from music stores, to book stores and clothing stores. Luckily, for Aishu, she wasn't bothered so much, finding a way to escape on her own. She agreed to go out with them, not spend every minute with them. She also figured if she escaped and spent more time on her own in the stores, it would be harder to snag her and try to buy her something. To be honest, Aishu hadn't found anything she liked, that was until the fourth or fifth store in. After escaping yet again, she wandered into a clothing section, items being shown roughly around her size. The first thing that caught her eye was a green sundress. Walking over to it, she let her hand run over the fabric.

"_It's so soft…_"

"Sneak attack!"

Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she soon found herself in a warm hug.

"B-baka!"

Aishu broke from the grip, turning around to find Natsuki and Shizuru behind her, Shizuru behind the hugging of course.

"Not in public!"

"Oh, so you mean I can hug you at home, then?"

"No! Never!"

Shizuru only giggled at this before nodding over to the clothing item Aishu had been looking at.

"Did you like that sundress?" she asked the girl.

Aishu, a little too full of pride to say anything, stepped away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No…I don't."

"It looked like you did. I saw how you were staring at it."

"I wasn't staring!"

"Really, do you like it?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, if you like it, you should try it on."

Aishu locked gazes with the crimson eyes of the speaker, Shizuru returning the gaze with a warm smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"I already know I won't look good in it."

"And you know this how?"

"I just do!"

Walking over to the dress, Shizuru picked it up off the rack and held it out to the little girl. Looking up, Aishu half expecting the woman to push her into doing so, but the look she received was much different. It was warm and very much encouraging.

"Come on." She said softly. "I bet it will look great on you. Give it a shot…you never know. You really don't have to if you don't want to, but, I really think you should give it a try."

Aishu was actually pretty warmed up by the encouragement, and because of that, in the end, she agreed to at least try it. Taking the dress from Shizuru, she walked over to a nearby dressing room without a word.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this…_" she thought, and she really couldn't. Aishu was a fighter, but something about Shizuru's words and warmth she gave seemed to keep that resilient side at bay. She knew that wasn't exactly good and made a note to never let that happen again.

When she had slipped it on, she took a small, deep breath and stepped out to the waiting couple.

"Awwww…see? What did I tell you?"

"It's not that great…"

"It is, too!" Shizuru told her. "Take a look for yourself."

Giving a little sigh, she turned to face the mirror that was in front of the door, and when she saw her reflection, she actually froze. They _were_ right. It didn't look bad on her. In fact, Aishu really loved how it looked.

Through the mirror she watched as Natsuki stepped behind her, a warm smile on her face as well.

"It's cute…you really do look pretty, you know?"

A deep blush appeared on Aishu's face, the warmth sparking in her heart keeping her from arguing. No one had ever called her pretty before.

"She does look pretty! And look, a hat to match!"

Turning, she saw Shizuru walking towards her with a matching green sunhat.

"Uh, no, that's ok…we really don't need to-"

But it was too late. Shizuru had placed the hat on her head before the sentence could be finished.

"And look, you see those sandals? Those would go well, too! And look at that!"

"Shizuru-san, I-"

But it was no use. Shizuru had grabbed her by the wrist and went on a crazy search for things that matched. Let's just say that by the time they left the store, not only did Aishu have the dress, but she also had the hat, a green shell necklace, matching green flip flops, a green bracelet, and a small green backpack, and by the time they got home for lunch…

"Holy jeeze…"

After eating lunch, Aishu ran upstairs and disappeared into her room, staring at her bed full of new treasures from the morning trip. Never, ever, had she owned so many things, and what she now owned ranged from new books, more outfits, some clips for her hair, a new blue beach towel, and a white bathing suit

"_I don't get it…"_

In being alone at the moment, her guard was able to drop, and whenever it did so, her mind would begin to race a mile a minute, all her held back thoughts coming to life. All her worries…all her fears…

"_I don't…just….why…_"

A weird feeling began creeping into her chest, traveling down to her stomach and making it feel funny. It wasn't a good feeling either, one being able to tell that from the saddened and confused look on her face. Now, any other kid would be excited at this point, happy to have been spoiled so much, but for Aishu…she wasn't used to that. She wasn't quite sure what to do. In her mind, there had to be some kind of explanation on why they would do such a thing, some piece of logical thought in why they had spoiled her so, but she could not think of any. She had done nothing to deserve this. She wasn't anything special. She was a kid…and not their kid either….just…a kid.

"_If there is any logical thought behind this…then…there would only be one reason why…_"

She knew what possible reason it could be, and in knowing, it actually broke her heart a little, but it all made sense. It all added up if she thought of it that way. There would be no other reason why they would spoil her silly.

"_And to think…for a moment…I thought their kindness was…real…it's what you get for being stupid. It's what you get for-"_

"Ai-Chan?"

Aishu snapped out of her daze and turned, finding Natsuki standing at her doorway. She would really need to remember to shut that when she wanted to be alone…

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you."

"Check on me?" Aishu asked, furrowing her brows a little, her tone of voice also a little snappier than usual. "What am I, two?"

"Uh…no…I was just…." Natsuki was a little taken aback by this. She was just trying to be nice. Shizuru always so easily found ways to show any kind of affection towards the girl even if she didn't like it and she knew that she herself was terrible at it. She thought this might be a good opportunity to try.

"You were just leaving." Aishu said, finishing her sentence before turning around to face her bed again.. "You were leaving. I want to be alone."

Natsuki, blushing a little out of embarrassment, nearly apologized and backed out, but before she could, something stopped her. Something in the look Aishu had given her…something in her tone of voice. She could remember many times in her school years telling Shizuru she wanted to be alone, but when she said those things, she didn't always mean it, and something inside Natsuki, a gut feeling, told her Aishu didn't mean it, either. So, instead of walking out, she walked closer, Aishu unknowing at first, bringing herself closer to the girl's side.

"Ai-chan?"

Aishu jumped slightly, turning to face the woman yet again, her gaze a little angrier.

"Didn't I say leave? Why are you still here?"

"_She's conflicted…_" said a voice in the blunette's mind, and her gut told her as well. Some people might have not been able to make any connection and think the girl was being serious, but for Natsuki, no…Natsuki saw something else…something she knew all too well…something she used to do herself. And when she looked to where Aishu had been looking, right at the new goods on her bed, it didn't take her long to figure out what the smaller one might have been thinking.

"_Yukino and Haruka were smart to bring her to us….she'll have someone she can relate to…_"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know why we bought you this stuff?"

For a moment, Aishu was silent. She wasn't expecting that type of question and it shook her slightly because at the moment…what had been on her mind…

"What does it matter?" She finally answered, turning her gaze away, her look still angry.

"Do you?"

Once again, Aishu was silent. She wasn't expecting Natsuki to question her like this, and she wasn't too sure how to feel about it. Usually she always stumbled over her words and didn't know what to do when it came to the girl. Aishu wasn't blind, she could see Natsuki's struggle when it came to her.

"Yes…" she finally said, her eyes still glued to the items on the bed.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me why you think we did it."

"No!"

The two remained unmoving for a moment, the conversation at a stand still. Aishu had told the woman to leave, but Natsuki could see right through it. She could hear the unspoken cry for her to stick around for that cry came from her once upon a time, and even though Aishu wanted someone, she knew she was still too scared to let it out.

"We didn't do it because we had to…"

Aishu said nothing to this, Natsuki now stepping closer to the girl who still did not move. She had to find some way to get the girl to answer.

"We didn't do it because we felt it was an obligation…"

Still nothing, but she was not going to give up.

"We didn't do it because-"

"You did it to gain my trust."

_Bingo. _Now she was getting somewhere.

"What?"

"I said..." she told her, now turning to face the woman. "You did it to gain my trust."

"I see…is that what you really think?"

"Why else would you?" Aishu asked, actually surprised at herself that she was speaking these words, words that wanted to be heard but she never thought she could say. She wanted to stop herself…she wanted to run, but for some reason, she could not. "I've seen it before. It's happened to me before. To get to the hearts of children, adults buy their way in. They will throw toys and goods and money the child's way, thinking they are showing love or simply doing it to get them out of their hair…like you and her."

"You think Shizuru and I did this to win your happiness or to win your trust?"

"You're an adult…that's what they do."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we did it because we wanted to?"

"Not true."

"Or we did it because we wanted to show you that you were special and deserved some spoiling?'

"Shut up…"

"Or that we did it just because we care."

"You're lying!"

Aishu actually raised her voice for this, half out of anger and half out of fear. Natsuki was dancing too close to her own thoughts, reading the worries and fears the young girl had. She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like it.

"I'm not lying…"

"You are…there's no other logical explanation for the actions of the two of you."

"We care…"

"You don't."

"We care about you."

"No you don't!" Her eyes began glazing over slightly. Natsuki was crossing onto dangerous territory. "You don't care! I'm not stupid you know! I've only been here two weeks…two weeks! How could you care about me after two weeks?"

"How could we not? Maybe you had us from the moment we met you. Maybe you-"

"Get out…."

Aishu was raging now, turning away again. Her own personal boundaries were being crossed by someone who thought they knew. In her mind, she knew nothing. In her mind, Natsuki was a liar. She didn't know anything.

"Aishu…"

"Get out!"

Although she didn't want to, she knew she had to go. She tried, and sort of got somewhere, but staying now would only make things worst. That didn't, however, stop her from doing one last thing. Moving behind the girl, she wrapped her arms around her waist as Shizuru would, pulling her close and whispering into Aishu's ear.

"Not every adult in the world is out there to hurt you. You're safe here, and we won't stop trying until you see that." And with those last words, she pulled away, walking out and closing the door behind her.

"_She's lying…she's lying…_"

Aishu was shaking slightly now, the remnant of Natsuki's warmth still around her, her words burnt inside her mind. How had she been able to tell what she was feeling? How did she know what had been going on in her mind? How was she able to see through her like that. She didn't like that…she didn't like that at all. She was tough…but for some reason, Natsuki found just how to bring her close to cracking….just how to say what was on her mind.

""_There you are, Aishu. Now we can see you._"

"They can't see me!"

Aishu lay her back flat onto the wooden footboard of her bed, sliding down until she was seated on the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she hid her face in her arms, trying hard to repeat the words she knew had to be true.

"_They can't see me…she's lying…she's lying…_"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you are liking it so far. I know I enjoy writing it. x3 Please feel free to review! Thank you so much for the alerts, the faves, and reading it in general x3 I really do appreciate and I am glad you seem to be liking it so far! I'll be back soon with Chapter 8!"

Chapter 7

About a good three weeks or so after the mini-blow out Natsuki and Aishu had, there was still awkwardness between the two, Aishu keeping her distance in fear of it happening again. Natsuki wanted to apologize and tell the girl her true intentions, but she was never given the chance. If they were ever in the same room together, Aishu would take off almost immediately, Aishu basically giving her the silent treatment. And though she was keeping her distance from Natsuki, she was failing to do so with Shizuru, the woman always finding a way to get close to her, and no matter what the ten year old said, Shizuru never stopped trying.

_Creaaaaaaaak._

It was another sunny late morning in Windbloom, the house silent with the exception of a lone door slowly creaking open. From the crack, a pair of chocolate brown eyes gazed into the hallway, looking for any signs of movement, but none came. After purposely waiting a good few minutes, she finally opened the door all the way and slowly stepped out. So far, so good.

Once her door was shut, she padded down the hallway, keeping her steps light, especially when walking by the room the two women resided in. When she passed it safely, she let out a small sigh of relief. She was safe. Now all she had to do was get down the stairs and-

_Click!_

"Uh oh…"

"Ai-chan!"

"Ooomph!"

So close…she was so close. It was her fault for thinking she was safe. If only she had kept her guard up completely, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Must you…." Aishu grumbled.

Shizuru only giggled in reply to this, squeezing the girl tighter.

"Of course I must! You're just so huggable!"

"Are you serious? I've told you so many times how much I dislike them, yet you still seem to think otherwise. There's something wrong with you."

"I'll let there be something wrong with me if it means I get to hug you. Now, how many failed escape attempts have you had?"

"Oh shut it!"

A very red faced Aishu pulled from the woman's grasp, silently cursing to herself. No matter how many times Shizuru snuck in a hug, it was always enough to make the child blush. You would think that after specifically telling her how much she hated them so many times, the woman would stop, but those words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. In fact, this was an everyday thing and it always happened more than once, Aishu unable to escape any of them. Though, she did have to admit that deep down, she found the whole affair to be a bit funny. It was like a game between the two and she did enjoy it despite her words stating otherwise. There were days when Shizuru hugs felt nice…but she would rather poke her eye out than ever admit that.

Heading downstairs now, she passed through the living room, stopping at a small closet to grab her beach towel before heading into the kitchen to grab her sunglasses off the counter. She had made up her mind to spend the morning at the beach, the idea of being alone sounding wonderful. She even slipped on her new white bathing suit under her pink t-shirt and black shorts in case she wanted to go swimming, which, with how hot the day was…

"Good morning, Ai-chan."

Aishu stopped in her tracks, turning to face the source of the voice, though she partly regretted doing so.

"Uh…did you sleep well?"

It was the same reaction every time. Whenever the two locked gazes, her defenses shot right up. Her mind would start racing, butterflies would form in her stomach, and her chest would go through a series of emotions, the strongest being sadness and confusion.

Placing the sunglasses on her head, she turned around, and without missing a beat, she headed for the door.

"I slept fine." She told her. "I'm going to the beach."

"W-wait!"

Once again, Aishu stopped, turning and facing the other with a clear look of irritation. At this point, Shizuru had also joined them, walking over to the counter to prepare some coffee.

"Natsuki has something to tell you." She said simply. Aishu, who was still eyeing the blunette, simply cocked an eyebrow, silently hoping this would not take long.

"U-uh, well, y-y-you see…" As usual, always tripping over her words. "We have guests…this afternoon…we have guests coming…"

"Guests?" Great…more people.

"Yeah…old friends of mine and Shizuru's. There's Mai, and there's Mikoto. We haven't seen them in a while, so they thought they'd come spend the day and we're having a big dinner later on, a bit of an early one. Um, I'd really like it if you could stick around and meet them."

Aishu was quiet for a moment, the answer to the question quite easy. She was still adjusting to being around these two…what made her think she wanted to meet more people?

"No." the girl said simply.

Natsuki was a little taken aback by this answer, tripping over her words yet again as her already low confidence sunk lower.

"Wh-what? But…why?"

"I don't want to." She answered, her tone cold.

"B-but…they're friends and I…"

"So? They're not my friends."

"W-well…I thought…"

"You thought wrong, I don't like people. I prefer being by myself. In you knowing that already, why would I want to meet two strangers?"

"Because if you do, you'll get your wish. I'll never hug you again."

The room went silent at the brunette's sudden input, Natsuki looking almost as in shock as Aishu was, the two watching her as she turned to face them.

"…What?"

"I said I would stop hugging you." Shizuru told her. "You don't like it when I do it, correct?"

"Uh…yes…"

"And you hate them?"

"…Yes."

She wasn't quite sure where this all came from for it wasn't like Shizuru to do this, and though Aishu was answering yes to all the questions, she knew these words weren't true. It was only out of pride did she say them.

"Well then…this is the perfect deal. If you come to dinner, meet them, and stay without disappearing, I promise I will no longer hug you."

"Do…do you mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." She answered. "You have my word…no more hugs unless you tell me otherwise."

"I'd never tell you otherwise." She said back, pride kicking in yet again, her heart actually aching a bit when she spoke those words.

"Well, there you go. It will benefit you in the end. Do we have a deal?"

Aishu was silent for a moment, surprisingly a lot more torn then she thought she would be. She really didn't want the hugs to end, but she didn't have it in her to just up and say that out loud, so in the end…

"F-fine…We…we have a deal…"

"Perfect! Feel free to spend the day as you wish. We will call you when dinner is nearing."

Aishu just nodded, and with all in agreement, she turned without a word and walked out.

Natsuki, who was still gawking at Shizuru, couldn't believe what had just happened.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I thought we were going to help her so she wouldn't be so afraid anymore."

"This is helping." Shizuru said back with a wink. "I know she likes these hugs. It's obvious. There have been multiple times where she could have easily avoided me sneaking up on her, but she didn't, allowing me to do so while she acted like she had been trying hard to avoid one. She won't last long, I know it. By the way, when will those two be coming?"

Natsuki wasn't surprised her wife had come up with an idea like that. Unlike her, Shizuru's were always perfect.

"Um…soon…" she answered. "They'll be here soon."

"Does she know about her?"

"I told her everything. I originally asked her to come here because I thought she might be able to help a bit. She was always talking and giving advice to me when I was having trouble getting close to you and she always seemed to know just what to say. Like me, I know Aishu gets the way she does because she is scared, so I thought Mai would be able to help her out a bit."

"I think she will." Shizuru told her. "It's a good idea!"

"Is it? The last idea I had messed everything up. She hardly even talks to me anymore and doesn't like being around me. I knew I was horrible at this…"

Shizuru's eyes softened a bit more, placing her coffee cup down and walking over to her other half, standing beside her. She knew what had happened between the two, and since then, the blunette's confidence had sky rocketed down."

"You're doing fine." She said softly. "You really are."

"You can't say that…I know she hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you…she's probably just scared as you said. In knowing what she was possibly thinking and feeling, she may have been taken way off guard and probably needs some time to process it. What you did is right. Trust me, she will come around."

"If you say so…"

"I do." She replied, tucking a piece of the woman's hair behind her ear. "Though, I do have to say one thing…she definitely has your stubbornness."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad..." Natsuki said with a blush.

"Oh really? I remember a certain someone slapping me when I asked her to be my room attendant. She was so bad that I had to fight for her against Haruka in a match!"

"That wasn't my fault! _You_ forced yourself on _me_! That's why you got slapped!"

"Did I?" she asked playfully. "I don't ever recall doing something like that to my Natsuki…"

"Wh-what? Shizuru!"

The crimson eyed beauty burst into giggles, pulling her wife close. Bringing Natsuki's back to her chest, she wrapped the woman in a warm hug and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"It was all worth it just to be here with you."

Those words warmed up the woman immediately, causing her to smile. Pulling away slightly, she turned and eyed her other half with love.

"You always know how to make me feel better, you know that?"

"What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as making my Natsuki smile?"

This caused her grin to grow, and before the two began setting for their friends' arrival, she pulled Shizuru closer and gave the woman a warm and happy kiss.

"What have I done…"

Aishu was sitting on top of her towel not far from the ocean water. Tucking her knees to her chest, she buried her face into her arms. It was always the same. She would fight and fight against any kind of affection given to her that when she lost it, she regretted fighting it in the first place. She had already screwed things up with Natsuki, finding it too hard to approach her again, and what Natsuki mistook for anger was fear and the yearning to talk, but not knowing how to do so. And now, she's screwed things up with Shizuru as well. Secretly, she loved the attention the woman gave her. No one had ever wanted to hug her so much in her life, and now…

* * *

"Why do I have to be such an idiot?"

"What makes you an idiot?"

Aishu jumped at the sound of another voice. Looking up, she found a red-haired woman looking down at her.

"Hmm? What makes you an idiot?"

Aishu wasn't too sure what to say at first. The woman came out of nowhere and just randomly started questioning her.

"Ne…I know you speak…you just got done talking to yourself…"

Aishu blushed a little at this, the woman making her sound crazy.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, thank you. It's none of your business why I said what I did. Why are you talking to me anyways? What are you, some child stalker?"

The woman could only smirk at this, slightly amused at the reply.

"Well then, I take it you're Aishu."

Her brows furrowed now, she stared up at the woman with suspicion and confusion.

"Wait…how is it you know my-"

"Mai!"

Aishu looked past Mai to find another female, a dark haired one, running over. She stopped right by the woman's side and tugged her shirt slightly.

"Mai…I'm hungry."

"You just at not to long ago." Mai said with a giggle. "Not to mention, we'll be having an early dinner at Shizuru's and Natsuki's."

"You're…Mai?"

The red-head looked back down at the little girl and winked.

"I am! And this here is Mikoto."

The other gave her a smile and waved.

"So…you're the reason why this all…"

Aishu stopped mid-sentence, thinking better of it, her gaze now back on the ocean.

"Why this is all what?"

"Forget it."

The two remained silent for a moment, Mikoto now off tormenting some crab.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I did…"

"What did you do?"

"Why should I tell you? I just met you."

"True, but sometimes getting things out to someone you don't know can help lead you to answers you may have never thought of."

Surprisingly, that softened Aishu's gaze slightly, her eyes meeting those of Mai's. She had been holding quite a lot back lately, so maybe…

With a soft smile, Mai took this chance to sit with the small girl.

"Talk to me."

And before she could give it a second thought, she spoke, telling Mai everything that happened from the moment she arrived, Mai carefully listening to her story.

"And now, in return for going to this dinner and meeting you guys, she said she wouldn't hug me anymore."

The thought of that actually saddened Aishu a bit more than she anticipated.

"You don't want the hugs to stop…do you?"

"Well, part of me does, but there is a bigger part of me that wants them to keep coming. Sometimes it feels uncomfortable, mostly because I'm not used to it, but at the same time, I enjoy it…and now I can no longer get them because I messed things all up…"

"Well…no. You didn't. Didn't you say that she would only stop unless you told her otherwise?"

"Well…yeah…but…"

Aishu was too nervous and still a little too prideful to ask such a thing.

"I see…well…from the looks of it, you have two choices. One, you can ask Shizuru to start hugging you again, or two, you could break the ice yourself and give the hug first."

Aishu felt her chest do a funny jump, a small amount of uncomfortableness hitting her.

"Hug her…myself?"

"Mhm! See, what you can do is attend dinner as planned. Just hang out…try to enjoy yourself a little, and when the chance is given, sneak a hug of your own in."

Aishu was very uncertain of this plan. Though part of her liked it, she wasn't too sure she could bring herself to pull it off.

"Listen, it'd be perfect. There would be no pressure in asking her anything, and you can take your time with it…do it when you're ready. Wouldn't it be best to do something you were uneasy with at your pace?"

Aishu could see the sense of this, eyes locked now with the warm sand beneath them. She could do this…if she really tried, she could get Shizuru hugs back.

"Well…if I do go along with this…will…will you be nearby?"

It was not like the girl at all to ask help like this, but in talking to Mai, she was able to sort through her thoughts and feelings a little more, and if she was going to do something that was a big deal to herself, she didn't exactly want to be alone.

"Of course." She answered with a warm smile. "Anything to help."

"Thanks…" she muttered. "And…well…what about Natsuki?"

She had told the woman of the encounter the two had and was unsure of how to fix it.

"Well now, for that, you will have to do some talking."

'But I won't know what to say…"

"Yes you will…It might be hard at first, but once it gets going, it will all come naturally…and let me tell you, if there is anyone in the world to talk to about how are you are what you feel, it's Natsuki."

"Why's that?"

"When you speak to her, you will see. Trust me, everything will be ok."

Aishu nodded. She was scared, but somehow talking to Mai eased that slightly, her thought process a little clearer.

"Well, what do you say we head back, yeah? I'm sure they wouldn't mind some help."

"Yeah…ok…" And with that, the two stood up, Mai calling for Mikoto, and once they were all together, the three headed for the house.

"We're here!" Mai shouted as they entered. Mikoto, who was always very easily distracted, instantly went over to the huge fish tank in the living room.

"Hey!" Natsuki said with a half-smile. Both her and Shizuru walked over and gave the girl a hug.

"Figured I would come up a little early and help out if needed. "She told them. "I know how bad Natsuki's cooking can be, so I thought Shizuru could use the extra hands."

"Mai…" Natsuki said through gritted teeth. It was then, much to her surprise, she noticed who was standing behind the woman.

"Ai-Chan?"

A little shy now, she kept her gaze away, pretending to be focused on other things. Mai, trying to comfort a little, placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She wanted to come in and help, too!"

"That's great!" piped in Shizuru. "The more the merrier!"

So, for the next few hours, they all helped prepare an early dinner, and when dinner came, Aishu took care to remain closer to Mai side as she had done since they arrived, her nerves kicking in if she was alone with the married couple.

When dinner was done, Mai, Mikoto, and Aishu all gathered into the living room to relax. Natsuki had excused herself for a moment and stepped outside, her reasons not mentioned. Shizuru was still in the kitchen.

"I'll be out there in a moment!" she told them. "Just a few more dishes to clean up and then I'm finished."

Kneeling on the couch, Aishu peeked over the edge of it and at the brunette woman, her mind and heart still very conflicted.

"Are you all right?"

Looking over at Mai, she gave a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I think…"

Looking back at Shizuru with her, she smiled, poking the girl in her side.

"You know…now would be the perfect time if you're thinking about it."

In fact, she was. She was trying to sort out her feelings enough and bring out some courage to get her to do so, but her thoughts kept interrupting that process.

"What if she gets mad?" Aishu whispered. "What if she doesn't want one right now?"

"Oh yes, she is going to get so mad at you for hugging her." Mia said sarcastically. "Don't be silly, she won't be, and if it's coming from you, she is going to want that hug."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she really just isn't in a mood for one? What if I mess things up somehow?"

"You won't!"

"But what if-'

"Ai-chan, you're over thinking. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

Aishu's gaze became even more worried as she peeked back over at the aforementioned woman. Her heart was saying just go do it and her head was throwing a millions 'what-ifs' and worries her way. She did, however, finally manage to ignore them long enough to move away, slipping off the couch and walking over to the kitchen entrance.

"You can do it." Mai whispered with a wink. "Good luck."

Taking a deep breath, Aishu finally took a few steps forward, stopping half way there when the butterflies in her stomach became much worst. Shizuru, thankfully, still had her back turned, Aishu watching as she dried off her hands with a towel.

Looking back at Mai, the woman nodded and urged her on, and she did so, walking a little closer. When she was only inches away from the girl, she stopped again. Now was the moment of truth. All she had to do was hug her and then…well…she didn't know what…

"_You could still run though…she hasn't seen you yet. You could run and she would never know you were here…._"

The prideful, independent, and fearful Aishu liked that idea, but the warmer side that had started to peek out ever so slowly over the past month had become just a little bit stronger, reminding her that if she didn't do something, she wouldn't have any Shizuru hugs, and that was something she didn't want to lose. So, after a few more moments, she took a deep breath and finally reached out to the woman, arms wrapping around her waist as her face hid in the woman's back.

Shizuru, taken off guard, gave a small gasp and looked behind her, her eyes moving from shock to warmth in a matter of seconds.

"_She's gonnahatet this…"_ she thought to herself. "_She's gonna…and…and what if she makes fun of me? What if she teases me about not being able to last long? What if-_"

Before she could finish her thought, Shizuru shifted, turning around to face her and pulling her right into a nice and tight hug. This was a move she wasn't expecting thanks to her twenty worries, but here she was, embraced warmly in those familiar arms. Yes, her body did feel out of place. Yes, there was still a small part of her that wanted to run, but for once, she didn't. In fact, she really couldn't. Staying in it long enough, she realized just how warm it was…just how comforting it was. There was no reason to run. She wanted to say those words…say something about how warm and good it felt, but she was still a little too shy to do so. Thankfully, it was Shizuru who broke the silence.

"That's my girl…" she said softly, caressing Aishu's deep brown locks. Pulling away, she rested her forehead onto the girl's, the woman's warm gaze locking with Aishu's shy one

"I'm so proud of you. That was a wonderful hug and I loved it very much. I look forward to more Aishu hugs in the future."

Hearing those words made her blush a little, and unable to keep it anymore, she dropped her gaze, fearing that if she held it any longer, she would cry. Smiling at this, she pulled the girl back into her arms, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's ok." She whispered, placing a warm kiss on Aishu's head. "It's ok."

Looking up at Mai, who was now standing at the entrance, the woman gave her a thankful smile, the other simply smiling and nodding back.

After a few more moments of hugging, she pulled away again, this time kneeling down to Aishu's height, holding the girl's small hands in her own.

"You know…there's someone else I know who would love a hug from you."

Aishu, who had calmed down quite a bit, was now feeling all nervous again in knowing who the woman was speaking of.

"But…I messed things all up…" she said softly.

"Oh no, you didn't." she replied back with a smile, tucking a piece of the girl's hair behind her ear. "She still cares for you a great deal and wants to help, but, she's a little afraid you don't like her anymore."

"But I do…." She told her, her eyes glazing a bit. "I don't hate her…"

"I know you don't, sweetheart, and I told her that, but I think she will believe it just a little more if you were the one to say so and not me. I think you should go talk to her…give her one of those beautiful hugs like you gave me. You think you can do that?"

Aishu, though very nervous and unsure, nodded. She didn't want Natsuki thinking she really hated her when she did not.

Her gaze becoming even warmer, she tapped Aishu on the nose before standing.

"That a girl. Go on then. She's on the porch."

Nodding again, she turned and headed towards the kitchen door, slowly and quietly opening and closing it behind her. Indeed Natsuki was on the porch, leaning against the railing and staring out into the ocean as the sun began to set.

"_How do I even start this…_"

She had no idea what to say, her mind scrambling for words, but unable to find any. Mai said it would be hard at first, but Aishu had been under the impression that she had screwed up so badly that day that no words could really fix it.

"_That day…._"

What had gone on in her bedroom between the two of them flashed in her mind again. She could remember thinking she wanted to be alone, and then the shock of Natsuki somehow knowing she really didn't want to be. It was the first time any adult had persisted when she was like that. It was the first time any adult tried to help…but the question was…

"How did you know?"

Natsuki shook from her little trance, turning back to face the voice. Her gaze was a mildly surprised one when she realized it was Aishu, but it was warm nonetheless.

"How did I know what?"

"That night. How did you know I didn't want to be alone? I specifically remember telling you I wanted to be, and I don't believe I did anything hinting otherwise, but somehow, you knew. How is that?"

Natsuki wasn't expecting this conversation and was already tripping over her words, trying to find the right thing to say. She was afraid of screwing up again. Stopping for a moment, she tried gathering her thoughts a little better, leaning back against the railing, her arms crossed over her chest.

"To be honest…I…I don't know. I just…I remember walking in and you had this look, and then I noticed you couldn't take your eyes off of all the things Shizuru and I had bought you. Most kids would be happy, but you…your look was different. You seemed really conflicted, and then it hit me that perhaps, you were over-whelmed. That you didn't know what to think or how to handle the fact that someone wanted to spoil you. "

"That is what I was thinking…" she said back softly, not breaking gazes with the emerald greens. "But, in reality, I could have been thinking anything. I could have been upset about anything. Why did you specifically think it was for the reasons you just stated?"

"Because….well, because once upon a time, in my school years, Shizuru had spoiled me like no other had…and…I remember doing and feeling the same exact things. I felt over-whelmed, confused, uncertain, and well…I was scared."

"…You…were?"

Aishu, whose gaze had been a bit hard, now softened up quite a bit. Natsuki knew how it felt to be scared like that? Was Natsuki not a people person either when she was younger? Many questions like this popped into her mind as she walked closer, now standing beside her and leaning back against the rail.

"Mhm." She said nodding. "See…I wasn't very good when it came to people. I didn't make friends easily because I didn't really know how to act. I always felt so out of place. So, when I went to Garderobe and first met Shizuru, she was the first person to really take a liking to me, and then came Mai. Now, Mai was a little easier for me to get used to, but with Shizuru, it was a little harder because early on, she had feelings for me. I knew…she knew…everyone knew. You could see it in her actions. She was always teasing me, playfully of course, bugging at me, but she also cared. There was one day she took me into town and let me tell you, she spoiled me like crazy. I had no idea what to do, and by the time I got back to the school, I was…kind of lost. I thought that maybe Shizuru had done it all to gain my trust and love and such when that wasn't the case at all. She just really cared, and it was Mai who helped me realize before I asked her to leave me alone."

Aishu took in what the woman had said. She had gone through similar thoughts and feelings, not knowing what to do in that situation, and in learning this, Aishu started to feel a little bit less…alone.

"So…on the night that we spoke…you knew exactly what I was feeling? You knew everything because you had gone through it before? And you…you didn't want to leave me alone?"

Natsuki locked eyes with Aishu's once again, her gaze sincere as she spoke.

"Let's just say I can remember telling people multiple times I wanted to be alone, even on the night I just told you about with Shizuru and Mai, and when it came down to it, being alone was something I really didn't want. I was fourteen when I started learning this and it took me quite some time to get used to everything. To having friends, to getting close to others, to really loving….you're ten. I thought that maybe if I could help you somehow, I could save you from going as long as I did with telling people to leave you alone when you didn't want to be…"

Now when she heard this, something in Aishu's heart kind of broke. In the end, she really was trying to help her. She knew what it felt like and just wanted to show her that it was ok to not be alone…that it was ok to want someone.

"I mean, if you really wh-"

Natsuki had begun to speak, but was cut off almost immediately. Not by any words from the little girl, but from a simple, warm hug.

"A….Ai…chan…."

This was yet another move she was not expecting, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her own arms around the child, hugging her tightly as she did so.

"Thank you…." Aishu whispered, keeping her face hidden. "Thank you…"

Natsuki, who had caught glances at Shizuru and Mai standing at the door, simply held the girl, letting her fingers fun through her hair comfortingly.

"No thanks needed…" she whispered, a small smile on her face. She wasn't a screw up after all. She had done something right. "I just…I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone."

And at that moment, she did not. She had Shizuru hugs back, and now she had Natsuki hugs, which was something she never felt before, and well, she had both of them in general. For once, she truly wasn't alone. For once, she could really get lost and enjoy the hugs without fear…she could be happy. For the first time in her life, with both Natsuki and Shizuru, she felt safe.


End file.
